


candlelit

by kiyala



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Asexual Relationship, M/M, Sensuality
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-09
Updated: 2015-01-09
Packaged: 2018-03-06 20:44:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3148010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiyala/pseuds/kiyala
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What they have is soft, unhurried, and it's more than Combeferre ever thought he could ask for.</p>
            </blockquote>





	candlelit

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [whovianravenclaw](http://whovianravenclaw.tumblr.com/)'s prompt in which Combeferre and Courfeyrac are asexual. This is the first time I've tried writing about sensuality between ace characters, so I hope I did it right!

Their bathroom is a quiet haven of gently splashing water and dozens of burning candles. The water is warm around them as Combeferre leans back against the tub and Courfeyrac sighs softly, leaning back against his chest. Combeferre rests his hands on Courfeyrac's shoulders, knees framing his body. Their tub is large enough for them both to sit comfortably, but only just. This was Courfeyrac's idea and Combeferre had gone along with it at first purely for the fact that it would make him happy. Now, with the bathroom filled with so many scented candles that it smells like floral perfume, and with Courfeyrac relaxing against him, Combeferre is glad for doing so.

"I love you," Courfeyrac murmurs, turning his head so he can kiss Combeferre's jaw. "I love that you'll do this for me, just because I ask."

Combeferre smiles, pressing a kiss into Courfeyrac's hair. "I love you too. You know that."

"Beyond a doubt," Courfeyrac replies, tucking his head under Combeferre's chin. "It's a wonderful feeling, to know that I'm loved so much."

"Good." Combeferre's smile grows, shifting slightly so that he can rest his chin on the top of Courfeyrac's head more comfortably. He traces his fingers down Courfeyrac's arms in invisible patterns, until they reach the backs of his hands. Courfeyrac turns his hands over, linking their fingers together and they're happy to sit here together, just like this. 

This is something that Combeferre never thought he'd have in his life, not this connection, this level of understanding with somebody he loves so deeply. He squeezes Courfeyrac's hands gently and hears him huff softly, squeezing Combeferre's hands in return.

"You're not thinking too hard, are you?" Courfeyrac asks, thumb gently stroking the back of Combeferre's hand.

"Not _too hard_ , no," Combeferre hums. "Just the right amount."

Chuckling, Courfeyrac rests his head back against Combeferre's shoulder. With the slight shift in their positions, Combeferre can lean down to kiss Courfeyrac's neck and he does, kissing a line from just under Courfeyrac's ear to his shoulder, then back again. Courfeyrac tilts his head to the side to give Combeferre easier access, his smile illuminated by the steady glow of the candlelight. He looks beautiful, _radiant_ as his smile grows wider still. Combeferre loves him so fiercely, with everything he has, and he whispers as much into Courfeyrac's ear, nuzzling into him. 

"I want to kiss you," Courfeyrac murmurs, bringing their joined hands to his lips, kissing Combeferre's hand. His lips are soft and they linger over each of Combeferre's knuckles before moving on to the next. "I want to kiss your lips, but that's going to have to wait until we're out of the tub."

Combeferre smiles, letting go of Courfeyrac's hands to wrap him into a hug instead, holding him close. "Well, we don't _have_ to stay in here until the water is cold and our fingers look like prunes."

"I made an off-hand comment about wanting this, and you took the time and effort to arrange the bathroom, to fill the tub, to keep it a _surprise_ for me." Courfeyrac rests his hands on Combeferre's arm. "I feel bad not appreciating it for longer."

"It's not about how long you appreciate it for," Combeferre says. "Your face lit up the moment I brought you in here, and that itself is enough to make all of this worth it."

Courfeyrac half-turns in Combeferre's arms, making the water splash around them. He kisses Combeferre's lips firmly. "You're—oh, Combeferre. You're actually the best thing that has ever happened to me."

Combeferre laughs softly to cover up his embarrassment. "You said that about the cake we ate last weekend, too."

"I mean it this time," Courfeyrac tells him, kissing him again. "I always will, too."

Combeferre leans in to kiss him this time, smiling fondly. "I think that we should get out of the tub."

Pulling the plug out, Courfeyrac is the first to stand, stepping out of the tub before holding his hand out for Combeferre. They dry each other off slowly, allowing themselves to be distracted as they go, pulling each other close for kisses. By the time they're dry, their lips are kiss-bruised and their smiles threaten to never leave their faces. 

"Come on," Combeferre murmurs, once they've blown out all of the candles. "It's late and we've both had long days. I think we should go to bed." 

"That sounds wonderful," Courfeyrac agrees, taking Combeferre's hand once again, leading the way out of the bathroom.

Once in their bedroom, they pull their pyjamas on. Combeferre sleeps in a pair of soft, worn pyjama pants while Courfeyrac opts for boxers. Neither of them bother with their shirts and Combeferre takes his contacts out before climbing into bed, where Courfeyrac is already waiting for him.

"You know that feeling you get, when a butterfly or a moth flies over and lands on your hand?" Courfeyrac asks, and Combeferre smiles. "That feeling of wonder, of being _special_? That light happiness that makes you feel like you could float?"

"I know exactly what you mean," Combeferre replies, nodding.

"That's what you make me feel," Courfeyrac says. "All the time. You'll smile at me, and I'll feel like I've done something _right_."

Shifting closer to Courfeyrac, Combeferre cups his cheek and pulls him into a deep kiss, neither of them pulling away until their breaths are coming in short pants. Courfeyrac's hair is a wild mess from Combeferre dragging his fingers through it and his lips are curved into a small smile.

"Like that," he murmurs. "I did something right."

"You do everything right," Combeferre tells him. "Sometimes, you know what I want even better than I do, and you're always so careful to make sure that we're on the same page and… I appreciate it, Courfeyrac, I appreciate you. I love you, and I love what we have and what we are to each other. It's more than I ever thought to ask for. It's more than I ever thought I _could_ ask for."

Courfeyrac smiles at him, kissing him one last time before settling down with his head on his pillow. "Well, you don't have to ask. We have this. You have me."

"I do." Combeferre lies on his side, facing Courfeyrac, linking their fingers together once again. "And you have me."

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to [anna](http://archiveofourown.org/users/annaroserae/pseuds/annaroserae) as always for her support and encouragement.


End file.
